quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/16
(751) (21/07/2007 - 20:28:54) 20:28'04 floriana sei una star oramai 20:28'08 è VIP 20:28'22 very important pussy *(752) (21/07/2007 - 23:55:00) 23:52'52 <@GameDale> 2.' Chicca '- ora ti depilerò, floriana boschiva ' - ' 2 voti da ' floriana raffoilbaffo 23:52'57 <%floriana> prendi la lametta, la floriana ti aspetta!' *(753) (25/07/2007 - 23:09:24) 23:04'18 <@GameDale> Le lettere di questa manche erano:' G E F 23:05'24 <@GameDale> 3.' Chicca '- guardate, eiaculo Fanta!!!! ' - ' 6 voti da ' Riku90 floriana Yukon raffoilbaffo mikaty Jack_Sparrow_80 *(754) (25/07/2007 - 23:26:56) sono una vip very important pussy *(755) (26/07/2007 - 21:43:22) eh se me lo fanno vedere non resisto *(756) (27/07/2007 - 20:02:40) 03:28'24 mi sto abbassando completamente i pantaloncini e mi sto toccando il buchino del sedere 03:29'19 vorresti che ti leccassi il buco del sedere sex|3323? 03:29'24 è peloso? 03:29'39 no depilato e sembra il culo di una modella *(757) (27/07/2007 - 20:06:02) 03:32'10 mi sto infilando un fallo artificiale 03:32'31 è grosso? 03:32'33 è lungo??? 03:32'56 20 cm x 7 di larghezza 03:33'03 immagina che sia il mio..... 03:33'13 si amore mio 03:33'19 infilami dolcemente *(758) (27/07/2007 - 20:09:26) 03:35'47 te lo lecco bene bene 03:36'01 ti lecco anche il culo e il petto Teddy 03:36'43 sex|3323 mi senti dentro di te? ti sto sfondando... 03:36'51 siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 03:37'05 mi sento una donna in calore 03:37'27 teddy quanto è buono il tuo pisellooooo *(759) (29/07/2007 - 18:55:11) <%prozac> 8 D così va pene? <@itised83> 8 è un uco *(760) (30/07/2007 - 22:36:10) 22:25'55 <@GameDale> 13.' Ghibellino '- Raitzinger ordina infanticidi ' - ' 6 voti da ' atoman igol itised83 magnetikaa Chicca floriana ' *(761) (04/08/2007 - 01:48:45) 01:43'32 potrei trovare un modo di operarti....pro bono 01:43'39 <%floriana_fa_ALTRO> devo dartela? basta che non mi metti il sacchetto in testa 01:44'39 se non hai la testa come quella del sacchetto... altrimenti ti guardo solo di spalle... 01:45'33 <%floriana_fa_ALTRO> ecco... di spalle vengo meglio *(762) (04/08/2007 - 20:22:04) 20:20'24 <%Chrono256> floriana 20:20'30 <%Chrono256> ora capisco perché ti piace Sei 20:20'36] <%Chrono256> ' Sei ' Sei è un gioco di carte edito dalla DalNegro *(763) (05/08/2007 - 20:32:33) Dopo TRE manche a SPAZZINO: ' Ghibellino '''totalizza' 7 punti ('''2 Spade 2 '''Onori '''3 '''Napola) e arriva a 10 punti ''' SirJack '''non totalizza nessun punto e rimane a 5 punti ''' Patre '''totalizza 6 punti ('''2 Carte 1 '''Onori '''3 '''Piccole) e arriva a 17 punti ''' floriana '''non totalizza nessun punto e rimane a 0 punti *(764) (12/08/2007 - 19:37:44) 19:37'11 <%Chrono256> !suka zione 19:37'11 certe volte mi verrebbe da spellarti e metterti sotto sale, Chrono256 *(765) (13/08/2007 - 16:23:26) 16:22 ma il tiro al volo è quando in aviazione si fanno le canne? *(766) (13/08/2007 - 16:24:42) 16:23 stavo proprio pensando: meno male che non c'è più nessuno che quota ste cose *(767) (13/08/2007 - 17:27:26) 03:24'59 <@GameDale> 6. floriana '- innanzitutto copro l'enorme mazza di Ghibellino con l'ombrellone per evitare che faccia scappare tutti dalla spiaggia, poi con il vetro minaccio Chrono256 e lo faccio correre via (lui dirà Addioh), poi mi ficco il salvagente a fiorellini e mi tuffo in acqua! '-''' 5 voti da''' Ghibellino plasma Chrono256 Chicca ^s^ ' *(768) (15/08/2007 - 23:23:54) 23:21'09 anche voi ne capite di musica allora :) 23:21'24 anche in cielo l'ascoltiamo 23:21'51 Gesu è un grande dj poi 23:22'09 <%Chicca> DJ Esus *(769) (15/08/2007 - 23:27:41) 23:24'28 <@GameDale> 3.' Chrono256 '- Malgioglio gode sensualmente in hotel quattrostelle ' - ' 2 voti da ' elena^ floriana 23:24'35 <%Chicca> oh un voto 23:24'39 <%Chicca> grazie chrodino 23:24'43 <%Chrono256> prego checchina 23:24'50 <%Chicca> so' mica malgioglio''' *(770) (16/08/2007 - 04:54:20) 04:48 però viene a sprazzi 04:48 o a spruzzi? *(771) (16/08/2007 - 18:15:45) 17:32'13 <%Chrono256> si fa !rimuovi elena^? :\ 17:32'15 <%floriana> risorgerà? 17:32'23 <%Chicca> vediamo se torna entro ora di cena 17:32'55 * elena^ Quit (Ping timeout) 17:33'04 <%Chrono256> !rimuovi? 17:33'04 <@GameDale> ' Chrono256 '''ti sei rimosso dal gioco 17:33'10 <%Chrono256> ..... 17:33'27 <%Chrono256> aahahahahaaha sto ridendo come un imbecille *(772) (17/08/2007 - 20:09:18) 20:06 amore mio! *(773) (17/08/2007 - 20:11:13) amore mio! 20:07:03 <]kikiO.o [20:07:07 mi sono innamorato di te al primo *-* 20:07:12 <]kikiauauaauauau *(774) (18/08/2007 - 00:43:18) [00:24'43 <@GameDale> Le lettere per la 1ª manche sono: P G D O G <%prozac> da stasera mi sposo ufficialmente con kiki, quindi chiamatemi pure sig.ra prozac 00:25'38 * GameDale per godere divarica ogni gamba!! * lancia il bouquet <%floriana> ho cominciato come con witts <%Chicca> ma poi <%Chicca> l'ha lanciato dentro GameDale? *(775) (18/08/2007 - 00:45:23) 00:24'43 <@GameDale> Le lettere per la' 1ª manche sono: P G D O G ' <%prozac> da stasera mi sposo ufficialmente con kiki, quindi chiamatemi pure sig.ra prozac 00:25'38 * GameDale per godere divarica ogni gamba!! * lancia il bouquet <%floriana> ho cominciato come con witts <%Chicca> ma poi <%Chicca> l'ha lanciato dentro GameDale? *(776) (18/08/2007 - 01:52:22) 01:51 buoni i grissini al sesamo...son quelli che non serve neanche aprire il pacchetto? basta dire apriti sesamo *(777) (18/08/2007 - 01:58:38) 01:57 morning ha compiuto 57 anni 01:57 beh ma morning...ogni mattina risorge! *(778) (18/08/2007 - 01:59:27) 01:58 prozac quotami sta mazza *(779) (21/08/2007 - 00:21:28) 23:35'40 <@GameDale> 1.' Nicola '- non dare a giuglia le chiavi ' - ' 2 voti da ' ^gioconda Chrono256 ' *(780) (21/08/2007 - 00:43:53) <Nicola>DD nn voti mai no nicola nn ho capito ancora come si fa quera gamedale e invia il numero grazie ora provo, purtroppo sto gioco nn lo capisco devi andare su gamedale, come fai con altri giochi ma a scivolopro mica devo votare <@GameDale> 1.'Chicca '- se baffo capisse che vogliono umiliarlo.... *(781) (21/08/2007 - 17:59:43) Oggi allo stadio' Quizzit scendono in campo: sei '-' nove ' <Nicola> !entra.6 *(782) (21/08/2007 - 19:37:18) raffoilbaffo non sapeva decidere se rimanere o meno, ed e' entrato sul canale #quizzit 18 volte *(783) (22/08/2007 - 00:19:16) kiki vince di sicuro <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è' raffoilbaffo e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ per me vince patre <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è Chicca e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ indovino sempre chi vince vincerà floriana <@GameDale> Giocatori eliminati: floriana ' *(784) (22/08/2007 - 00:21:09) lo provo sempre su me stessa per vedere se entra tutto *(785) (22/08/2007 - 00:42:11) <]kikihttp://nilach.un-clic-x-la-foresta.com/ <--- clickate e godetene tutti *-* <kikiitised83 hai clicato sulla mia foresta? *(786) (23/08/2007 - 01:59:38) [01:57'39 <]kikimi fa male la gola [01:57'40 <]kiki:° [01:57'42 <]kikistrano [01:57'52 <%prozac> ho un rimedio speciale kiki 01:58'00 <]kikiuhm [01:58'01 <]kikispara [01:58'07 <%floriana> non dirgli spara 01:58'09 <%floriana> che sborra :D 01:58'15 che te lo spara in gola *(787) (23/08/2007 - 03:08:07) 02:56 Le lettere per la 4ª manche sono: O V A D 02:59 6. prozac - ogni vagina abbisogna d'uccello! - 2 voti da elektrifier itised83 788) (23/08/2007 - 03:09:32) <%prozac> !addquote 02:56 Le lettere per la 4ª manche sono: O V A D 02:59 6. prozac - ogni vagina abbisogna d'uccello! - 2 voti da elektrifier itised83 03:08:15 <%prozac> mi autoquoto <----- cosa fanno le persone per un quote *(789) (24/08/2007 - 23:51:36) 23:46'43 <@GameDale> Ecco quali carte sono state giocate: 23:46'43 <@GameDale> ' mikaty''' 12 ;' floriana' 36 ;' igol' 39 ;' Chicca' 52 ;' SirJack' 75 ;' raffoilbaffo' 104 ; dAleCooper JOLLY + Quattro *(790) (27/08/2007 - 20:13:50) ¤¤¤ A'cro' è attivo ¤¤¤ io non sono ispirata... non ho voglia ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo''' 10''' manche è''' floriana ' con' 18 punti e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(791) (29/08/2007 - 00:09:52) 23:46'30 <%floriana> !lobo77 on 23:46'30 <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ '''L'obo'''77 è attivo ¤¤¤ 23:50'36 Morirete tutti. 00:04'48 <@GameDale> ' Falla`iberica 'è arrivato a''' 66 perde un punto e viene eliminato dal gioco *(792) (29/08/2007 - 17:00:55) 02:14'53 !saggio floriana è frigida? 02:14'54 '''SAGGIO Ghibellino: non subito *(793) (29/08/2007 - 17:01:12) 02:15'21 <%floriana> !saggio Ghibellino è superdotato? 02:15'21 SAGGIO floriana: no *(794) (29/08/2007 - 17:01:37) 02:18'43 <%floriana> !saggio io sono uomo? 02:18'44 SAGGIO floriana: sì *(795) (29/08/2007 - 17:01:56) 02:33'41 <%floriana> !saggio prozac è gay? 02:33'41 SAGGIO floriana: sì *(796) (29/08/2007 - 22:23:34) 22:22:36 forza elena!!! 22:22:37 ' elena^ '''prende' 10 punti di penalità e posiziona la carta 92 nella fila 1 ' *(797) (29/08/2007 - 23:28:07) '''Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, VOLUME 2' -> 23:16'46 <@GameDale> 3.' Chicca '- aiuto!!! orgasmo zollette! ' - ' 2 voti da ' Falla`iberica floriana ' *(798) (29/08/2007 - 23:42:11) flo che dolce che sei,vuoi diventare mia amante? <%Chicca> giu le mani, floriana è mia <%floriana> amour battiti per me flo ti regalo 15 chili di zucchine al giorno <%Chicca> io le regalo le mie usate, direttamente dal mio orto privato <%floriana> lo coltivi nell'utero? <%Chicca> si, quando sono in fiore mi escono i fiorellini di fuori *(799) (29/08/2007 - 23:43:27) <@GameDale> 2.' floriana '- MINCHIA! ho orgasmato burro, guardate!! floriana wow <%floriana> Bush]|[D0 vuoi spalmarne un pò sul pen...ehm pane? si flo, anche se il burro non è che mi piaccia... non so flo,è molto grasso? preferirei di più una cosa vegetale <%floriana> è vegetalissimo, deriva dalle zucchine... *(800) (29/08/2007 - 23:59:00) 9.' ^gioconda '- ne farei tagliare un pezzo x le tette '-' 6 voti da''' itised83 mikaty Chicca ]kiki[ igol Chrono256 '''